


Of Disloyal Orders and Water Buffaloes

by whatacatchdummie (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, bands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like, Sweet Little Dudes, Warped Tour, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whatacatchdummie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz focuses on the "when we"s while Mikey Way is stuck on the "if we"s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Disloyal Orders and Water Buffaloes

**Author's Note:**

> this might become something bigger, I just figured I'd post this and see if anyone likes it

“You know,” Pete said, tracing unspoken words on the small of Mikey’s back. The younger glanced up at him and pressed his lips to Pete’s jawline, trailing them down to his neck and leaning into it. Pete swallowed and continued. “One of these days, we ought to change your last name.”

Mikey hesitated. “Yeah? To what?” he exhaled, with no emotion in his voice.

Pete’s stomach dropped. “Another word starting with W,” he hinted, suddenly feeling very, very stupid.

“Oh. Right.” Mikey nodded, and Pete felt the blood rush back to his face— “Water Buffaloes.” —and rush out again.

Pete laughed, his heart feeling like ice. “Yeah. Michael James Water Buffaloes. Seems fitting.” He teased, ignoring his fingers, which had tensed into fists. Mikey noticed and stirred from under his arms.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” he repeated. “Hey, Mikey?” he began. “I love you. You know that, right?”

Mikey scoffed. “I know, Pete. Love you too. What’s this about?” he asked, propping himself on one elbow and watching Pete curiously.

“Nothing,” Pete shook his head. “I’ve just been thinking.”

“About?”

“Us.” Pete answered, shrugging.

“Oh,” Mikey said, after realizing Pete wasn’t going to explain any further.

He laughed at Mikey’s naïve expression. “You’re too good for me, you know that, Mikey.”

“Fuck off,” Mikey laughed, leaning back into the crook of Pete’s neck.

“See? Just the way I like you,” Pete kissed the top of his head. “Semi-sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it, constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
